mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Frye vs. Ruben Villareal
The fight was for King of the Cage. Don Frye and Ruben Villareal fought to a draw. Don Frye called it 'the Little Big Horn and the Seventh Cavalry.' The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Frye landed a right hand and another and they clinched. Frye landed three rights inside to the body. He ate a few knees to the body. Villareal was sort of slapping the side of his head. He was warned for grabbing the cage. Some more. He was no Takayama. Frye kneed the body. Frye landed a few hard body shots inside. Villareal kneed the thigh. Villareal kneed the groin but they didn't stop. Frye landed a pair of body shots. He kneed the thigh and the leg. Frye was warned for grabbing the fence three times. He kneed the liver. The referee was taking a close look at them, they weren't really doing anything significant though. Frye kneed the thigh hard. Villareal kneed the knee heh. Frye worked for a standing guillotine. Villareal escaped quickly. Villareal kneed the leg. He was warned again for holding the fence. He kneed the thigh. The referee wanted action. The referee broke them apart. Frye checked a leg kick and ate a jab and another. Frye landed a leg kick. Villareal smiled. He landed a pair of rights. He kneed the body. They clinched. Villareal kneed the leg. He kneed the inside of the leg again. Frye worked for another standing guillotine. One minute. Villareal was out of it. Villareal kneed the thigh. He was warned for grabbing the fence. Take a point, Herb. Villareal kneed the groin but they didn't stop. Frye wasn't complaining. Thirty seconds. Villareal kneed the leg. Frye landed an uppercut inside. Frye landed another big uppercut, and another. Billy Graham was cheering for Frye. The first round came to an end. The second round began. Frye came out winking. Villareal kneed the face. They circled. Frye was cut under the right eye, a small cut on the cheek. Frye landed a nice leg kick. Frye missed a leg kick. He landed another. Villareal was smacking. They clinched. Villareal landed a trio of smacks to the body. This is pathetic. They broke. Villareal landed a few jabs and kneed the body. They clinched. Frye got a trip and he was on top in half-guard. Graham was shouting advice to Frye. Frye worked towards an arm triangle. He landed repeated body shots. Frye mounted. Frye had the elbow in the throat. Frye was trying to land but he wasn't landing. The referee wanted work. Frye landed an elbow. Villareal landed a hammerfist from the bottom. Another. Frye was tired. The refree wanted work. Frye's nose was bleeding. Frye was trying to hammerfist but he wasn't landing. One minute. Frye landed an elbow. The referee wanted work. Thirty seconds left. Frye stepped over to side control. Villareal was hugging from the bottom. Ten seconds. Villareal was saying something to Frye. It was a one-sided conversation. The second round ended. They hugged on the feet. The third round began and they touched gloves. Frye landed a leg kick. Villareal landed a right hand. He landed a pair of jabs. They clinched. Villareal kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh. This fight looks like a work. Villareal kneed the leg. 'Do not go to the ground!' The referee wanted work. Frye kneed the thigh. The referee broke them up. Villareal landed a jab. He kneed the body. Villareal landed a right hand and another and they clinched. The commentators were trying to hype it up but they were chuckling. Villareal kneed the body. They broke. Boos came. Villareal checked the leg kick. Frye landed another leg kick. How pathetic. Frye missed a leg kick. Villareal landed a jab. They clinched and Villareal broke. Frye put his hands on his hips. Frye landed a weak leg kick and missed another, barely threw it. Frye landed a pair of jabs. Frye landed a leg kick. Frye landed a weak leg kick. They clinched. The commentators said everyone was on their feet. Two minutes remaining. Villareal landed a pair of right hands inside and a few nice body shots. He kneed the thigh. He kneed the thigh again. They broke. Frye was exhausted. He caught an eyepoke. One minute as Villareal checked a leg kick. Villareal kneed the thigh and landed a left hook and they clinched again. Villareal's lip was bleeding from whatever. Frye landed some body shots. Thirty seconds. Frye kneed the thigh, ate one and landed one. Frye landed a few body shots. Ten. The third round ended and they hugged and Villareal patted Frye's ass. The judge scored the fight for Warpath, the second scored it for Frye, and the third scored it a draw for a split draw. The crowd booed. Frye raised Villareal's hand, Villareal pointed at Frye.